Conventionally, a signal processing device recognizes specific classes of input (for example, an operation, a motion, a command, and so on) from input signals, and performs processing suitable for the recognized classes of input. The signal processing device also recognizes a specific operation on a touch panel, for example, and performs processing for assigning the recognized operation to a certain class of input.
The signal processing devices learn the conditions of a signal to be recognized as each of the classes in advance. If a signal that meets one of the learned conditions of the classes is input, the signal processing devices perform a process corresponding to the class.
However, if an input signal is outside the condition to be recognized as a particular class, the signal processing devices do not recognize the signal as the class. For example, a gesture that the signal processing devices do not recognize because the gesture motion is slightly slower than that in the condition to be recognized (for example, a slow handwaving gesture) is not recognized until the signal condition is changed through learning, since the handwaving speed does not exceed a threshold value.
For example, if a new gesture motion is input a plurality of times, a command may be assigned to the gesture motion as a new gesture motion. Such a technique is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-209773.